cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Ember McLain
- Sam Manson= - Captain McLain= }} |show = Danny Phantom |first = "Fanning the Flames", October 8th, 2004 |sex = Female |species = Ghost |eyes = Green Red when seriously provoked |hair = Robin's Egg Blue |friends = Skulker (love interest), Technus, Vlad Plasmius |enemies = Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley |occupation = Song Artist |residence = Ghost Zone}} Ember McLain is a character and part-villain from the Nickelodeon animated television series Danny Phantom, voiced by Tara Strong. She is one of the often recurring ghosts in the show, and has a very popular fan base According to one of the creators for the show, before she died, Ember was an unpopular high school-aged girl who had large dreams of becoming a rock star. One day a boy asked her out to the movies. She waited all night for him to show up, saying, "He's just running late." When morning came and he didn't show up, Ember went home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously caught fire. She died in the flames, which possibly gave her the name "Ember. Her song "Remember" is possibly based on the above events prior to her death. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Ember McLain appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She was included because her varying style of fighting and duo to having a popular fan base. Bio Rebellious to her very core, Ember is a rockstar ghost with attitude, and she won't let you forget it! She is determined to take over the world, with her music as her weapon. She gains momentum and power from the cheers and attention she receives...the more people clamor for her, the more powerful she becomes! Her guitar, something she's never seen without, is capable of channeling her ghostly energy into powerful attacks, one of which is capable of hypnotising her victims. It's a shame that ghost dweeb always stands in her way. Such a drag. Though, if there's one thing that's a certainty, it's that Ember always stands ready to make a comeback! Special Powers *Possesses the standard ghost powers (Intangilibity, Flight, Invisibility, Teleportation) *Flaming Hair provides a form of Pyrokinesis *Can morph into flame *Various attacks based on music, such as energy bolts, hypnotic waves, etc, courtesy of her mystically empowered guitar *Powers increase based on the chanting of her name Quotes Intro: *"I'll make you say my name!" *"I got the moves that'll make you cry." *"Ha, ha, ha! How lame!" *" This one goes out to all of my loyal fans!" *"I'd like to dedicate this next number to you when I beat you senseless with my guitar!" *"I've written a special tune just for you, Phantom. It's called, "Goodbye!" (Intro against Danny Phantom) *"Let me guess. Your mom didn't dress you this morning, did she, kid?" (Intro against Kimi) *"Blue flames? Pfft. POSER." (Intro against Azula) *"You couldn't catch that Phantom kid, so what makes you think you'd do better against me?" (Intro against Skulker) *"They often say, 'Size doesn't matter'. I wonder if that's true, big boy?" (Intro against Technus) *"Hope you're not looking for a first mate. I tend to have bad luck with pirate ships." (Intro against the Flying Dutchman) *"You look like you know how to have a good time. OW!" (Intro against Tuesday X or Stormy) Win Pose: * *guitar solo* * *plays guitar* " That's why you will remember my naaaaaaame!" *"Say my name! Go on. SAY. MY. NAME!" *"Thank you! And GOOD NIGHT!" *"Sorry. I don't do encores." *"Ugh. I think your thick head dented my guitar!" (Win Pose against Sheen) *"MEN. Who needs 'em?" (Win Pose against Skulker) *"Often imitated, never duplicated!" *guitar riff* (Win Pose against Azula) *"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Watch that temper, turtle boy, you could've put my eyes out with that thing!" (Win Pose against Raphael) *"Ha, ha, ha! Not today, Phantom!" *guitar riff* (Win Pose against Danny Phantom) *"Those megaphones are wicked weapons, but it's a shame you still can't carry a tune!" (Win Pose against Beautiful Gorgeous) *"Ha, ha....get real, pops, I've got better things to do than to hang around a dusty pirate ship." (Win Pose against The Flying Dutchman) *"Get outta here, kid. You bother me!" (Win Pose against Dora) *"Butt kicking aside, I think I like your style. We should hang." (Win Pose against Tuesday X) Victory Screen: *"The writing's on the wall, fool. You will remember my name. Forever!" *"Why don't you do yourself a favor and buy one of my CDs? Trust me, you'll thank yourself later." *"I'm here because everyone loves me, of course! They can't get enough of me. You, however, are probably just a mistake." *"To err is human. To rock is divine." *"Stop looking at me like that. Everybody knows I rock this way!" *"Not that it was any of your business, but I hold outdoor concerts because my hair would keep setting off the sprinklers. That's the reason your stupid bubble blowing annoys me so much! (Victory Screen against Spongebob) *"Why did I start dating you now? I feel like I was better off as a solo act!" (Victory Screen against Skulker) *"All the technology in the world, and you fell apart like a dozen cheap toasters. No wonder that Phantom kid keeps kicking your butt!" (Victory Screen against Technus) *"You're out of your mind if you think I'm going back into that itty bitty thermos, ghost boy!" (Victory Screen against Danny Phantom) *"I don't respect authority or heroes, chump. Now beat it before I wail on you like a maniac!" (Victory Screen against Really Really Big Man) *"I'm far too hot to be chilled out by your act!" (Victory Screen against Man-Arctica) *"A banjo? Man, you are such a DORK! Ha ha ha ha!!" (Victory Screen against Doug) *"You know, I could always use someone who can really put a little spark in my band for a change." (Victory Screen against Stormy) *"You're probably the only hero I've met so far who isn't a complete loser. Like that kid with the ice cream scoop hair, what's his deal?" (Victory Screen against Tuesday X) Miscellaneous: TBA Alternate Costume Name: Sam Manson First Appearance: "Mystery Meat" ,Danny Phantom, April 3rd, 2004 Similar concept: "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale", April 16th, 2004 Bio: "Oh, Phantom! I felt like dressing like a tacky dork today, so your girlfriend instantly came to mind! Ha, ha, ha, ha!!!" Halloween Costume Name: Captain McLain First Appearance: "Pirate Radio!", July 22nd, 2005 Bio: Ember once teamed up with a young pirate ghost named Youngblood in a scheme to rid Amity Park of all adults through her music. Sadly, the alliance ended when Ember's flaming hair ended up burning down his ship. Just as well....as far as Ember's concerned, she's the only one who deserves to run this ship! Gallery 250px-Ember_First_appearance.png|Ember in Danny Phantom Nicktoons ember alternate costume by neweraoutlaw-d6i6ad7.png|Sam Manson Nicktoons ember halloween costume by neweraoutlaw-d6i6v3n.png|Captain McLain Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Playable Category:Antagonists Category:Starter Category:Danny Phantom Category:Ghost Category:Chronicles of illusion characters Category:Villains Category:Super villains Danny phantom